1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel having a touch-sensing matrix using On Cell technology and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, thin and light flat panel displays become popular displays used in various electronics. In order to enable information products to achieve the objects of convenient usage, concise appearance, and multiple functions, many information products use touch panels as input devices instead of traditional keyboards, mice, etc.
With rapid development flat display and touch panel technologies, some electronic products combine the touch panel with a display panel to form a touch-sensing display panel, so as to provide users with a greater viewable screen area and more convenient operation modes under the condition of limited volumes. Because the touch-sensing display panel has the display function of the display panel and convenience of input operation of the touch panel, the touch-sensing display panel has gradually become an important component applied in many electronic products such as a handheld PC, a personal digital assistance (PDA), or a smart phone.
The operation principle of the touch panel is based on that, when a conductor object (such as a finger) touches a touch-sensing matrix of the touch panel, a electrical property (such as electrical resistance or capacitance) of the touch-sensing matrix is changed accordingly to result in a change of a bias voltage applied on the touch-sensing matrix. The change of the electrical properties is converted to a control signal outputted to a external control circuit board, and then a processor performs data calculation in accordance with the control signal to obtain a result. Thereafter, the external control circuit board outputs a display signal to the display panel, and an image is presented to users through the display panel.
In the current various technologies of touch panels, On Cell technology is one of the most popular technologies, because the On Cell technology has advantages of low cost and convenience for assembling. In the On Cell technology, a sheet resistance of the touch-sensing matrix affects the performance of touch-sensing operation. For example, if a touch-sensing matrix has a greater sheet resistance, a touch-sensing driver circuit of the touch-sensing matrix needs more power to perform the touch-sensing operation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide touch-sensing liquid crystal panel and a fabrication method thereof having a sensing matrix with a lower electrical resistance.